iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Favorite Songs
Music helps me through SO much! I really love it. :) I am going to list some of my fave songs of all time, and for some of them i will say WHY I like them. Feel free to add your own section and tell me some music you listen to!! Thanks! I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 02:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Stefanie's Fave Songs You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins: This song was used and I believe recorded for the Disney movie Tarzan. It has been one of my favorites for a long time...it is such a sweet song! It used to make me cry when I was young, because it is about love, and I remember being in my parents room with them, watching the video on TV and I was crying saying, "I love you mom and dad!" Aww it still reminds me of no matter how much I might fight with them, I love my mom and dad. :) My Dilemma-Selena Gomez & The Scene: I have a dilemma, lol. Well just the lyrics and everything, it reminds me of someone in my life who I like and I have had the dilemma she talks about in the song. Spotlight-Selena Gomez & The Scene: This song is SO upbeat...it LAWAY (What the heck? Bad typo! *ALWAYS) puts me ina great mood! Rock God-Selena Gomez & The Scene: Well, Ian IS my Rock God, I have told him that before. :) Until You're Mine-Demi Lovato: Lyrics are soo true to me...still reminds me of Ian. :) Here We Go Again-Demi Lovato: I love how it is rock but then it also kinda sounds sad. The lyrics and the beat go so well together. Don't Forget-Demi Lovato: Another great rock song from Demi! Innocent-Taylor Swift: This song was my 10th grade year. It is about forgiveness, and it is just a beautiful song. I admire taylor a lot. I'll Always Remeber You-Miley Cyrus: A beautiful song about trying to let go and say goodbye of someone you really care about. I Don't Wanna Stay-Independence Drive: This song is always getting stuck in my head...but i don't mind I mean it IS Ian's voice. :D Yay. :) Think Like A Man-Jennifer Hudson: Ooh I love this song...and I know it because my neighbor Margaret plays it in her car a lot...she likes it too, and introduced me to the song. It is a great song in my opinion. I dedicate it to her...it always reminds me of me, her and Jyeer listening to it while riding in her Jeep. :D I'm Glad You Came-The Wanted: I dedicate this song to Chase Fontenot. He likes this song also and I have heard him sing it to me, on Join Me. Also, I have a friend named Becki who is OBSESSED with The Wanted! LOL! :) Good Time-Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen: This is a great song! It can always at least make me smile. TDR97 (Connor) also likes this song a lot! So when I hear it I also think of him. The Fighter-Gym Class Heroes Ft. Ryan Tedder: Evelyn introduced me to this song! I dedicate it to her, I also listened to this song on my 1st day of 12th grade (She suggested) and it was in my head and helped me through the whole day. This is me and Evelyn's song. :) @$$ Back Home-Gym Class Hereos Ft. Neon Hitch: Another song recommended to me by The Big E! :) I love the beat, the music...and the meaning of the song: A girl missing her boyfriend while he is on the road, touring. She just wants his behind back home where he belongs. The video is good as well. :D I'll Be Around-The Spinners: OK this reminds me of me and Ian, for reasons that is a long story to explain at the moment, but if you really wanna know I can explain. It is a beautiful song about love and being there for someone. There is such a deeper meaning and feeling I get when I hear it. Jessie's Girl-Rick Springfield: OMG my mom likes Rick a lot, and recently she bought one of his Greatest Hits CDs, and we listened to the whole thing yesterday (11-10-12, also I made cookies that day too!) and for some reason now I can not stop listening to Jessie's Girl! :D Diamonds-Rihanna: The 1st time I heard this song was in my mom's car going to CVS, and I have no idea why but when I listen to it I can see me and Ian in my head! IDK...I guess he shines bright like a diamond to me. :) "Shine bright like Xavier." - Chelsea Shea. :p LOLOLOL!! Lights-Ellie Goulding: This has been one of my fave songs for awhile now. It has this beautiful, magical feel to it, in my opinion. It gives lots of good memories for me: My mom likes this song too, so me and her play it in the car. She likes to play it loud! Also, I am gonna mention him agian!! At one of Ian's concerts, we were outside...and I looked up as it was getting dark...and the trees above us were decorated with lights. I thought, "this feels so magical." so it also reminds me of him, and that day. :) I just think it's a great song, sometimes I get teary-eyed when I hear it. :D Treacherous-Taylor Swift: This is very very high in my fave Taylor Swift songs right now. I just always am happy when I hear it. I think the song truly sounds and feels like happiness, and it's the feeling you get when you really care about someone...and when they just make your day. It reminds me of someone special in one of my classes, sometimes he can just make my day and he does not even know it. Lock eyes with me and it's perfect. :) OH and never forget that "Nothing Safe Is Worth The Drive!" Problem (The Monster Remix)-Becky G: This song was in the movie Hotel Transylvania, there is a music video for it on the DVD and it closes the movie in the credits. This song somehow always makes me feel a little better! I am listening to it right now before I go to my aunt house, and I do not know why the music and the beat has the tendency to cheer me up a bit! Plus I loved the movie too. That's The Way (I Like It)-KC & The Sunshine Band: I guess I HAVE to add this one here, it randomly came into my head on 3-31-13 and I have litterally sat here and played''' it over 15 times sitting here..IDK it's a good catchy 70s song. :) '''Knockin' On Heaven's Door-Bob Dylan: It's so pretty. :") My Uncle Rick and Paul both like/d Bob Dylan, and Paul plays this song on his guitar and I sing it all the time, in fact i am playing it right now. :") Oh and Amie heard me sing it on the phone! And Paul did backup vocals and acoustics! Little Talks-Of Monsters and Men: One day after school, I was home alone and I had the radio on the TV playing, and I heard this upbeat song with trumpets...what a catchy tune! This song is pretty good, love to sing along. Once played it on Chelsea's ipod in school and looked at a certain someone. :] In fact I just decided to play it now. Oh and my mom says she thinks it's a weird song! I said, "If you think the SONG is weird, don't watch the video!" lol. Mirrors-Justin Timberlake: I have a LOT of favorite songs as you can tell, but as of right now...Mirrors is my absolute favorite! It is so beautiful and has a great message to it. Especially in the beginning...it's like...I am just amazed that someone can make such a beautiful sound. One day, I listened to it in the morning before I went out. Then it was on in the car. Then I walked into the mall and it was on in there too! And then again later in the car! It's so popular and it always cheers me up. I even put it on when I cry so I feel better! I Need Your Love-Ellie Goulding: I remember when Connor linked this song to me! I love it so much! So catchy I can play it over and over! And YAY once it was playing when we were driving past Martin, I remember. c: Safe And Sound-Capital Cities: Who does NOT love the trumpet in there? So beautiful and catchy! As Amie once said when I was feeling down: Martin is safe and sound... :) Still Into You-Paramore: Gets stuck in my head veryeasily and so good and catchy! The Loco-Motion-Grand Funk Railroad: I could not stop playing that song for days! Such a great 70s song and 70s feel to it. c: Africa-Toto: I love this song, it's so pretty! It's also used in the song, "Anything," by JoJo! As Long As You Love Me-Justin Bieber: Sorry if you hate him or whatever but this song was a HUGE part of my senior year and always will be. One of my best friends, Chelsea, wrote in my yearbook, that this song is, "Forever our song." We even once danced to it in the middle of class it was soo funny! lovedthatday! I have plenty more faves...I will add more later! :D TechnoMatt 's Top 40 *You Got It - Roy Orbison *Pretty Woman - Roy Orbison *Ballroom Blitz - Sweet *You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling - Righteous Brothers *I'm Down - The Beatles *Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen *Leader of the Pack - Shangri-Las *Shoop-Shoop Song - Betty Everett *Start Me Up - Rolling Stones *Renegade - Styx *Cold as Ice - Foreigner *Wild Thing - Troggs *Take This Job and Shove It - Johnny Paycheck *Come Together - Beatles *American Pie - Don McLean *Dream On - Aerosmith *Lipstick on Your Collar - Connie Francis *Cryin' - Roy Orbison *Charlie Brown - Coasters *Last Kiss - J. Frank Wilson and the Cavaliers *I Wonder Why - Dion and the Belmonts *Runaround Sue - Dion *Only The Lonely - Roy Orbison *Tainted Love - Soft Cell *Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler *Knockin' on Heavens Door - Bob Dylan *Searchin' - Coasters *Shout Shout (Knock Yourself Out) - Ernie Maresca *Right Down the Line - Gerry Rafferty *Stuck in the Middle with You - Stealers Wheel *Come A Little Bit Closer - Jay and the Americns *Just An Old Fashioned Love Song - Three Dog Night *Build Me Up Buttercup - Foundations *Bad Moon Rising - CCR *Another Saturday Night - Sam Cooke *Blue Moon - Sha Na Na *Mr. Bass Man - Johnny Cymbal *In the Summertime - Mungo Jerry *Dead Man's Curve - Jan and Dean *Little GTO - Ronnie and the Daytonas All for now, more later! 'Numbuh26's/Wolf's Favorite Son'gs *'Father and Daughter- Paul Simon- Kinda make me sad....Dunno why I like it.' 'Curtez's Songs' Killswitch Engage- My Curse and This Fire Burns Almost every Beatles song Cage the Elephant- Ain't No Rest for the Wicked and In One Ear Incubus- Stellar (real and Guitar Hero versions), Megalomaniac, and Drive Linkin Park- Every song on Hybrid Theory, Meteora, and Collision Course, Bleed It Out, No More Sorrow, What I've Done, Wretches and Kings, Waiting for The End, Given Up, New Divide, Robot Boy, Castle of Glass, 1Stp Klosr, Enth E Nd, Pts.OF .Athrty, and Ppr:Kut Kid Rock- Bawitdaba, American Badass, Cowboy, Devil Without A Cause, Rock n' Roll Jesus, So Hott, Cool Daddy Cool, and I am the Bullgod ''' '''Tupac- California Love Jay-Z- Izzo (H.O.V.A.) and Big Pimpin' Sugar Ray- Into Yesterday and Fly Snoop Dogg- Drop It Like It's Hot, Vato, 10 Lil Crips, and Gin & Juice Slayer- Raining Blood Winnet- Laugh Again, Get Out, Walk On, and Faces In A Tree Green Day- Every song on Dookie, American Idiot and 21st Century Breakdown, Android, Green Day, Maria, Brain Stew/Jaded, Oh Love, Let Yourself Go, Hitchin' A Ride, Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), Poprocks & Coke, Minority, Dominated Love Slave, X-Kid, 99 Revolations, Carpe Diem, 2,000 Light Years Away, and Warning Boy Hits Car- Lovefurypassionenergy Britney Spears- ...Baby One More Time, Oops, I Did It Again, and Toxic Lacuna Coil- Our Truth The Killers- When You Were Young AFI- Summer Shudder, Girl's Not Grey, and Miss Murder (with Prelude 12/21 intro) Eminem- Ass Like That, Lose Yourself, Til I Collapse, White America, Love the Way You Lie, Like Toy Soldiers, Just Lose It, My Name Is, Stan, The Real Slim Shady, Remember Me, I'm Back, Marshall Mathers, Drug Ballad, Sing For the Moment, Hallie's Song, Superman, Not Afraid, Without Me, Cleaning Out My Closet, We Made You, Mockingbird, Berzerk, Survival, Fack, Legacy, Backstabber, Guilty Conscience (with Dr. Dre), Role Model, Rock Bottom, and Kim Rise Against- Give It All, Prayer of the Refugee, Survive, Help Is On The Way, Paper Wings, Fix Me (Black Flag cover), and Savior D12- Purple Pills, 40 oz., My Band, Fight Music, and Under the Influence Black Flag- Rise Above Method Man- Bring the Pain, Uh-Huh, Cradle Rock, and Rodeo Redman- Smash Sumthin' Cypress Hill- Insane in the Brain White Zombie- Thunder Kiss '65 (Guitar Hero version), Black Sunshine (Guitar Hero version), More Human Than Human, and Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks, and Cannibal Girls Ramones- Blitzkrieg Bop and I Wanna Be Sedated House of Pain- Jump Around Rob Zombie- Dragula, Meet the Creeper, Superbeast, Iron Head, and Blitzkrieg Bop (cover) Rage Against The Machine- Guerilla Radio, Bulls On Parade, Killing in the Name, and Testify Nirvana- In Bloom, Smells Like Teen Spirit, Drain You, About A Girl, and Rape Me, and Heart-Shaped Box Alice In Chains- Man In A Box, Would?, and Them Bones Pearl Jam- Even Flow and Alive Beck- E-Pro, Loser, and Where It's At Ghostface Killah- The Champ Anthrax- Madhouse, I Am the Law, and I'm the Man Megadeth- Symphony of Destruction, Peace Sells, and High Speed Dirt Coolio- Gangsta's Paradise LL Cool J- Mama Said Knock You Out Nonpoint- Bullet With a Name, Alive and Kicking, and Everybody Down Three Days Grace- Riot and Animal I Have Become Motorhead- Ace Of Spades, The Game, In The Black, Back At the Funny Farm, King of Kings, Killed by Death, and Serial Killer Weezer- My Name is Jonas, Beverly Hills, and Say It Ain't So Gorillaz- Clint Eastwood, Dirty Harry, Feel Good Inc., 19-2000, and Dare Blur- Song 2 Stone Temple Pilots- Vasoline and Out of Time Tenacious D- The Metal, Master Exploder, Dude, I Totally Miss You, Beelzeboss, Kickapoo, Break-In City, and Papagenu Andrew W.K.- We Want Fun, Party Hard, Tear It Up, Your Rules, Never Let Down, and Ready to Die Metallica- Enter Sandman, Master of Puppets, For Whom the Bell Tolls, Sad But True, King Nothing, The Memory Remains, and Creeping Death B-Real, Coolio, Method Man, LL Cool J, and Busta Rhymes- Hit 'Em High Busta Rhymes- Woo Hah and We Made It Judas Priest- Painkiller, Leather Rebel, Battle Hymn/One Shot at Glory, You Got Another Thing Comin', Breaking The Law, and The Hellion/Electric Eye Almost every Your Favorite Martian song. Beatallica- Sandman and Hey Dude Lit- My Own Worst Enemy The Presidents of the United States of America- Peaches Garbage- I Think I'm Paranoid Maroon 5- This Love Crazy Town- Butterfly Red Hot Chili Peppers- Pretty Little Ditty, Higher Ground (Stevie Wonder cover), Suck My Kiss, Give It Away, Love Rollercoaster (Ohio Players cover), Dani California, Can't Stop, and Californication Methods of Meyhem- Get Naked and Fight Song Smosh- The Legend of Zelda Rap, Meat in Your Mouth, and Parents Suck Korn- Clown, Freak on a Leash, Falling Away From Me, Children of the Korn, Coming Undone, and Twisted Transistor Marilyn Manson- The Beautiful People, This Is The New Shit, Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This), This Is Halloween and Dried Up, Tied and Dead To the World, Astonishing Panorama of the Endtimes, Antichrist Superstar, I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me), and Tourniquet Vanilla Ice- Ice Ice Baby, Too Cold, Ninja Rap 1 & 2, and Born on Halloween Insane Clown Posse- Chicken Huntin', Hokus Pokus, Piggie Pie, Boogie Woogie Wu, Halls of Illusions, Juggalo Island, Miracles, Juggalo Paradise, Homies, In Yo Face, Tilt-A-Whirl, Fuck The World, We Gives No Fuck, Chris Benoit, and Take It Twiztid- We Don't Die, Triple Threat, So High, A Very Twiztid Christmas, and Down With Us Blaze Ya Dead Homie- Toe Tags 'n Body Bags Boondox- Sippin' ABK- Gang Related Motley Crue- Dr. Feelgood, Kickstart My Heart, Girls, Girls, Girls, Too Young To Fall In Love, Saints of Los Angeles, Welcome to the Machine, and White Trash Circus Poison- Talk Dirty To Me and Nothin' but a Good Time Europe- The Final Countdown Led Zeppelin- Whole Lotta Love, Kashmir, and Immigrant Song Def Leppard- Rock of Ages, Photograph, and Pour Some Sugar On Me Ratt- Lay It Down and Round and Round AC/DC- Highway to Hell, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, If You Want Blood (You Got It), Back in Back, Have A Drink on Me, Shoot to Thrill, TNT, Big Balls, Givin' the Dog a Bone, High Voltage, and For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) Bon Jovi- Livin on a Prayer, You Give Love A Bad Name and Wanted Dead or Alive Fozzy- God Pounds His Nails, Don't You Wish You Were Me, To Kill a Stranger, Martyr No More, Live Wire (Motley Crue cover), and Watch Me Shine Mercy Drive- Burn In My Light Finger Eleven- Slow Chemical, Paralyzer, and Stay In Shadow Simple Plan- I'm Just A Kid, Welcome to My Life, and Perfect Sum 41- Fat Lip, Noots, In Too Deep, The Hell Song, What We're All About, Underclass Hero, and Never Waking Up Lynyrd Skynyrd- Sweet Home Alabama CKY- 96 Quite Bitter Beings and Flesh Into Gear Hoobastank- Out of Control Thousand Foot Krutch- Rawkfist Dope- Everything Sucks, Now or Never, I Don't Give A..., You Spin Me Round (Like A Record), Nothing For Me Here, Move It, Die MF Die, No Chance in Hell, Fuck tha Police (N.W.A. cover), and Selfish Iggy and the Stooges- Search and Destroy Alice Cooper- Feed My Frankenstein, School's Out (Guitar Hero version), and No More Mr. Nice Guy Ozzy Osbourne- Crazy Train, I Don't Wanna Stop, Believer, Let Me Hear You Scream, Bark at the Moon, and Sunshine of Your Love (Cream cover) Black Sabbath- Iron Man, Children of the Grave, Paranoid, Symptom of the Universe, Heaven and Hell, and God Is Dead?, War Pigs, and End of the Beginning Dio- Holy Diver Whitesnake- Still of the Night Eddie Cochran- Twenty Flight Rock New Radicals- You Get What You Give Zebrahead- His World Crush 40- Sonic Heroes and I Am...All of Me Michael Jackson- Thriller, Remember The Time, Billie Jean, Black or White, Bad, Dirty Diana, and Beat It Weird Al Yankovic- Canadian Idiot, White and Nerdy, Amish Paradise, Fat, Eat It, Smells Like Nirvana, and Bedrock Anthem Beastie Boys- So What'cha Want, Sabotage, Believe Me, Here's a Little Something for Ya, Sure Shot, Hold It Now, Hit It, Gratitude, No Sleep Til Brooklyn, (You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party), Intergalactic, Alive, Soba Violence, Rock Hard, Make Some Noise, every song on Aglio e Olio, Lee Majors Come Again, and Too Many Rappers (both the original version and New Reactionaries versions) The Ernies- Here and Now Even Rude- Vilified Aerosmith- Dream On, Same Old Song And Dance, Sweet Emotion, Walk This Way, Dude Looks Like A Lady, Let The Music Do The Talkin', Livin' on the Edge, and Rag Doll P.O.D.- Boom and Booyaka 619 Primus- Jerry Was a Racecar Driver Dead Kennedys- California Uber Allies, Police Truck, and Holiday In Cambodia (Guitar Hero version) Keith Murray- Oh, My Goodness Rascal Flatts- Life Is a Highway The Clash- Should I Stay or Should I Go and I Fought the Law Every Phineas and Ferb song Guns N' Roses- Welcome to the Jungle, Sweet Child O' Mine, and Paradise City My Chemical Romance- Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na), Astro Zombies (The Misfits cover)'','' Welcome to the Black Parade, and Teenagers The Smashing Pumpkins- Cherub Rock, Bullet With Butterfly Wings, 1979, and Today Chamillionare- Ridin' Limp Bizkit- Rollin (Air Raid Vehicle), My Way, Gold Cobra, My Generation, Break Stuff, Eat You Alive, Take a Look Around, Nookie, Re-Arranged, N 2 Gether Now, Faith (George Michael cover), and Thieves (Ministry cover) Frank Black- Los Angeles Saves the Day- Sonic Reducer (The Dead Boys cover) Del- Burnt Public Enemy- Fight the Power, Burn Hollywood Burn, and Bring the Noise 20xx Run-D.M.C.- Walk This Way, Mary Mary, King of Rock, The Kings, and It's Tricky Hot Snakes- Time to Escape (Government Issues cover) D.R.I.- Couch Slouch 7 Seconds- We're Gonna Fight Suicidal Tendencies- Cyco Vision and I'll Buy Myself Outkast- Ms. Jackson, Hey Ya, and The Way You Move Independence Drive- The Winding Road, My Friend, and Conquistador Endeverafter- No More Words Peroxwhy?gen- Modest, Old Grow, Ressurected, Another, Similar Creatues, Every Other Day, and Willow's Way Sex Pistols- Anarchy in the U.K. The Lonely Island- Like A Boss, I Just Had Sex, and Dick in a Box American Hi-Fi- Beautiful Disaster Alyson Stoner- Slow Dancing in a Burning Room (John Mayer acoustic cover) and Dragon (That's What You Wanted) Revolverheld- Generation Rock Foxboro Hot Tubs- Every song on Stop, Drop and Roll!!! Queen- Killer Queen, Another One Bites the Dust, Bohemian Rhapsody, Under Pressure, and We Are the Champions The High Crusade- Whatever's Real and Break Into Pieces Cradle of Filth- Her Ghost in the Fog Taylor Swift- You Belong With Me and We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together One Direction- Truly, Madly, Deeply and What Makes You Beautiful Hunter Hayes- Wanted Tesla- Cumin' Atcha Live Thin Lizzy- Jailbreak and The Boys Are Back In Town Talking Heads- Psycho Killer Butthole Surfers- Pepper Elvis Presley- A Little Less Conversation Stonefree Experience- Ain't No Make Believe Sick Puppies- You're Going Down and Say My Name (Destiny's Child cover in the style of Brain Stew by Green Day) Saliva- Click Click Boom, Survival of the Sickest, Ladies and Gentleman, and Always Gavin DeGraw- I Don't Want To Be Avenged Sevenfold- Hail to the King Billy Squier- The Stroke The Offspring- All I Want, Come Out and Play (Keep 'Em Separated), The Kids Aren't Alright, Why Don't You Get A Job?, Self Esteem, Pretty Fly (for a White Guy), and Cruising California (Bumpin' in My Trunk) Van Halen- Hot For Teacher and Runnin' With the Devil The Warp Zone- Nap Rap Miley Cyrus- Wrecking Ball The Boucing Souls- Ole Kiss- God of Thunder, Detroit Rock City, Rock and Roll All Nite, and Love Gun The Cult- She Sells Sanctuary Flobots- Handlebars and White Flag Warrior Sixx:A.M.- Pray for Me Skillet- Hero Powerman 5000- Bombshell Ministry- Thieves and Iron Man (Black Sabbath cover) Enslaved- Frost/Loke 'Chase's songs' Too many to list at the allotted amount of time...I'll list them when I get home :) Anthony's songs IN RANDOM ORDER Hello, Goodbye - The Beatles Revolution - The Beatles Last Friday Night- Katy Perry California Girls- Katy Perry Teenage Dream - Katy Perry What does the fox say? - Ylvis MORE COMING SOON D lear's songs *Humoresque No. 7in G-Major by Antonín Dvořák Liz/rarity's songs *''Ghosts n' Stuff'' *''The Devil's Den'' *''1st of the Year (Equinox)'' *''Smile Song (Japanese)'' *''Yay!'' *''Superliminal'' Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Music Category:Lists